The Potter Legacy
by sciphy
Summary: Chapter 5 is up The votes are in. this story will be SLASH! I have fixed some inconsistensies in here. Sorry about having them in the first place. Next chapter will be up soon. The war is over, it is the end of 7th year... what is Harry to do now?
1. Doomed

Title: The Potter Legacy  
  
Author: Sciphy Disclaimer: I own not these Hotties! Or really any Hotties for that matter. Well except for the ones attached to the voices in my Head. And the only reason that I own them is that I am the only one who can see them so why not.  
  
Author's note: My email address has changed, It is now Darthsciphla@yahoo.com. Please email me if you want to. Tell me what you think! I am sorry that I haven't done more to this story in the time that it has been posted. I plan to rectify that. (Rectify- with the way this word sounds you would think that it is something that I would normally read about on AFF.net.)  
  
I am writing the second chapter now, so I figure that I should warn you before you get to far into it. This story will be Slash! That means that there will be two or more men in a relationship in this story. Please don't flame me for this fact. If you do, then I will be forced to send the "Pizza box civilizations" to live in your fridge. (I got this idea from the Sith Academy)  
  
Pairing: will eventually be HP/SS! RL/SB will prolly be in here somewhere but I won't promise anything.  
  
*Wow,* Harry thought to himself for what seemed like the thousandth time. *We actually did it. We defeated Voldemort, We all lived, and We finished school.* That was the one that got him the most, That school was over.  
  
For seven years Hogwarts had been his world. Now it was almost gone. Even in the midst of the war with Voldemort, school was always there. But... now... Tomorrow was the start of the last week before the summer.  
  
Harry had spent a lot of time trying to decide what he wanted to do from here out. Aside from the fact that he never wanted to go back to the Dursley's, he wasn't sure what he would do.  
  
These thoughts were the reasons why he was staring out of his dorm window in the middle of the night. Not really looking at anything, just thinking. He was quite startled when someone touched his shoulder. He spun around as quickly as possible, his wand already in his hand.  
  
Albus Dumbledor just looked amused as Harry quietly lowered his wand.  
  
"Harry, my dear boy," Dumbledor spoke in his ever so gentle tones. "I was wondering is I might have a word with you? If you would please accompany me to my office?"  
  
The older wizard led the way through the caste to his office entrance, where he mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "candy canes", and then into the office itself.  
  
Fawkes was silently sleeping on his perch and didn't even seem to hear them enter.  
  
Dumbledor waved his wand in the direction of the coffee table and a Tray full of Tea and the usual accompaniments appeared. At Harry's nod Dumbledor poured two cups and after handing one to Harry, sat down.  
  
"So, Harry... Have you made any plans as to what you will be doing after school?"  
  
"Um, well Sir, I have been thinking, but I haven't been able to decide anything except that going back to the Dursley's is not an option. Even if I wanted to, now that I am 17 they wouldn't even let me in the house."  
  
"Well then Mister Potter, I have a few things to tell you and then I have a Proposition for you. The first thing is that I had suspected that your relatives would react this way, and for just this eventuality we are more than happy to offer you a room here at Hogwarts for as long as you want it."  
  
"Well- Ah- um- thank you very much sir."  
  
"Now on to another matter. Harry my boy, the Potter family had left you with a rather interesting Legacy... You of course know about the Gringotts vault, But there is so much more than that. The Vault that you have had access to was just your school money. You also have three other Vaults... each with five times the amount of your school vault.  
  
Now Harry, here is the tough part, so be prepared... Due to the meddling of your dear grandmother, you also have a Betrothed."  
  
Throughout this entire speech, Dumbledor never took his eyes off of the young man. If it wouldn't have been rude, He would have been laughing at the faces the boy was making.  
  
When he mentioned a Legacy, Harry got this Light in his eyes, but it all went down hill from there and by the time he told of the Betrothal... Well if it weren't for the fact that Harry's eyes were so wide, Dumbledor would have suspected that the young Wizard had just bit into a Lemon Flavored Bertie Bott's Everyflavor Bean. Actually to think of it, he looked most similar to when he caught the Snitch with him mouth back in first year.  
  
"You see Harry, your grandmum and her best friend had decided that they wanted their families to come closer and become one family at some point in the future.  
  
If it hadn't been for the fact that your Father and your Mother were already inseparable, they would have married your father off. What they did do was to Pester their respective children into signing a contract to the effect that the next Potter child born would be married to the most suitable person from the other family. That means the closest in age and so forth...  
  
I am very sorry to say, my boy, that because this was signed by the guardians... it is a fully legally binding Contract. It also states the date of the wedding... It will be on July 30th the summer after you finish your seventh year."  
  
Harry was completely dumbstruck. All he could do was sit there Opening and closing his mouth.  
  
Dumbledor thought for a few minutes that he had gotten off the hook. If he could get the boy out of the office before He could think again...  
  
At just that moment, Harry looked up and Dumbledor knew that he was doomed.  
  
"Sir, who is it that I am supposed to be marrying?"  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Wanna find out who Harry is Engaged to? Email me at DarthSciphla@Yahoo.com to vote:  
  
A) Severus Snape  
  
B) Draco Malfoy  
  
or  
  
C) other (please specify a character) 


	2. announcement

Title: The Potter Legacy

Author: Sciphy (aka Darth Sciphla)

Author email: DarthSciphla@aol.com

Disclaimer: okay peoples I know that I forgot to put this in the first chapter… so here it is. I own nothing…. Absolutely nothing…. I don't even own my households copy of the first movie…. I certainly don't have any money…. Trust me on this one…..I mean no disrespect towards anyone except my mother…I disrespect her for the fun of it! 

Announcement….. I thought that if I didn't post this…. That some one would start yelling soon…..

SS is the winner 

In a close second was DM

And tied in last was HG GW and CC

Within a few days I will be posting the next part of the story…..

Thanks everyone!


	3. a horror beyond words

Chapter 2 - A Horror beyond words  
  
"SNAPE!" Yelled Ron at the top of his lungs.  
  
The entire Great Hall turned to look at him. He didn't even notice. Well, not the entire Great Hall. Dumbledor seemed to find something very interesting about the pancakes that he was currently eating. After the way that Harry had reacted the night before, he couldn't blame the Headmaster. After all, being up close and personal with Harry's temper was not the fun experience of say being eaten alive by Fire ants, but it was very close on the Pain scale. At least as far as the ears are concerned.  
  
After all, Harry had learned everything he knew from Molly Weasley. When it came to having a temper, she was the best.  
  
The night before, the only thing that had gotten through to Harry mid-rant, had been Dumbledor, Quite frightened, shaking with fear actually, telling Harry that it wasn't his fault, and that there was nothing he could do. Dumbledor was actually afraid of Him! Dumbledor, the only man Voldemort feared, was afraid of a teenaged boy! Granted, this teenaged boy had been the one to defeat Voldemort.  
  
Still he was small compared to others of his age. It was the side effect of being malnourished for most of his life. Having grown up in a cupboard didn't help either. Why would Dumbledor be frightened of him? He was not imposing, or even as powerful as the Headmaster was, so why? If he had stopped to ask Dumbledor, or if Dumbledor at that moment was capable of speech, then he might have found out that when He got angry, He showed it. No matter that he was small. His Aura had flared Bright green, surrounding him in a light that was reminiscent of the Killing Curse. The light perfectly matched the color that his eyes blazed.  
  
Harry snapped back to the present when sound returned to the Great Hall.  
  
After having spent the night trying to think of a way to get out of this arrangement, he was very tired. He was just glad that Snape wasn't at Breakfast this morning. Otherwise they would probably have to explain what exactly that little outburst was about. Or maybe not, Snape probably already knew all about it. He was probably told quite a while ago. If he knew about the damn arranged marriage, then he probably also knew that Dumbledor was going to be telling him last night. Maybe that was why the Potions professor was absent.  
  
"Yes Ron, Snape." Harry told his friend, taking it out on the red head. "According to Professor Dumbledor, My Grandmum and Snape's Mum had bullied my parents and Snape into signing this damn contract."  
  
"But Harry," Hermione started, "If Snape never had children, wouldn't that negate the contract?"  
  
"No. The contract stated that I was to marry whichever Snape was most suitable. Suitable meaning the closest in age, if there wasn't a female available, then a male would suit for the purpose of the contract. Since Professor Snape is the last remaining Snape, It has to be him." While explaining this, Harry laid his head on his pillowed arms, which rested on the table. He hadn't be able to eat anything either, so not only was he extremely tired, but his stomache was doing flip-flops.  
  
Harry could just be grateful that Professor Dumbledor had had the good sense to tell him on a Friday night. This way he had the whole weekend to sit around and think. After the weekend.. Well next week was the last week of school. All of the tests had already been taken, they were just waiting for their scores. It would mostly be busywork during class.  
  
After that, he would just stay at Hogwarts, possibly indefinitely, as he would be marrying a Professor. 


	4. Thinking it has to happen sooner or late...

Chapter 3: Thinking (it has to happen sooner or later in everyone)  
  
Disclaimer and warnings are in the first chapter!  
  
Thank you to all of my reviewers.  
  
Bianca1564 - Thank you so much for your help! I fixed it!  
  
kila1991 - Okay, I'm not entirely sure if that is a compliment or not.. But thanks!  
  
On to the story!  
  
"Severus"  
  
Harry could hear Dumbledor over and over again in his mind.  
  
"Severus"  
  
Even walking through the corridors in the middle of the night, it was all he could hear.  
  
"Severus, Let me in. Please!"  
  
Okay so that was new. No, wait, That was actually Dumbledor talking.  
  
Harry snuck a peek around the corner that he had just been about to turn.  
  
There was The Headmaster, standing next to what appeared to be a door, asking to be let in.  
  
"NO" was the somewhat muffled reply.  
  
"Severus, if you don't open this door, then I will force my way in!" Before too long, about the time it would take to cross a room, the door opened.  
  
There stood Severus Snape, The Greasy Git, Hogwarts most hated teacher, looking like he was about to die. Like his heart was broken. His hair was nothing but a tangles mass. He had tear tracks running down his face. His robes were rumpled. And worst of all was his eyes. That passion that had always been there, was gone.  
  
There had always been fire in his eyes, Usually it was from hatred or contempt, or from contentment when he was around his potions. It was gone now, as if there was no life left.  
  
Apparently Dumbledor thought the same. "Oh Severus." And he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the heartbroken man. "Severus, I am so sorry. I wish that I could change this. I wish that I could make it all better, but I can't. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
  
As soon as Dumbledor had embraced him, Severus collapsed. His legs gave out, and he started to weep. From where Harry was standing he could hear what almost seemed to be words from his Potions Professor. "Sir...cant...wont...sorry...no, no, no..cant"  
  
Before either of them could notice him, he backed up the way he had come. He had a lot to think about.  
  
End of chapter!  
  
I am sorry if the chapters seem really really short, But I figure that this way I can update quite often. Like every other day or so.  
  
I am going to be posting a new story, or maybe a couple of new ones. The one I am definitely posting in RL/SB set in the Marauders era.  
  
Anyways time to go start on the next chapter. If ya'll have any idea's just give me a review and tell me! Bye Bye 


	5. freedom

Chapter 4: freedom  
  
* From last chapter * As soon as Dumbledor had embraced him, Severus collapsed. His legs gave out, and he started to weep. From where Harry was standing he could hear what almost seemed to be words from his Potions Professor. "Sir...cant...wont...sorry...no, no, no..cant"  
  
Before either of them could notice him, he backed up the way he had come. He had a lot to think about.  
  
Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I have been really, really busy lately.. Woohoo for me, I am going to college. something I thought would never happen. But yeah I am going to keep up with my writing but it may be a bit more sporadic, sorry bout that. But anyways on to the story!  
  
*Severus' POV*  
  
My god, why did this have to happen to me? Sometimes I just hate Mother for making me sign that stupid contract. It is all her fault that I will now be forced to marry the most annoying, irritating, infuriating individual that I have ever had the displeasure of teaching.  
  
No, It is not Mother's fault. It is that damned Potter's fault. If he had died when he was a baby, then I would be free from this stupid contract.  
  
No, if he had not lived, then many more would have died. It is that Damned wolf's fault. If he had just accepted my proposal, instead of going off with that damned mutt, then I would already be married and wouldn't have to worry about it.  
  
I can't just go and marry someone right now, Mother was entirely too thorough to allow that. She had added that Harry and whichever Snape he was to wed, could not marry anyone else within a year of the arranged marriage.  
  
It had been Severus' plan that either or both of them would be killed in, or before, the final battle. But then that insufferable brat had to win the war, and save Severus' life. It wasn't enough that the boy had tormented him for 7 years, He would make sure that he would have that dubious pleasure for the rest of their lives. How very selfish of him, How very Potter.  
  
Not that Severus expected anything else. Well, he had hoped that with the way he had treated the boy for his entire schooling, that Potter would just leave him there to die. But, apparently, like father, like son. Just as the father had saved him years ago in their childhood, had the son saved him in the war.  
  
It really was entirely disturbing, the need these Potter's have for being the savior. Even while being the aggressor in a confrontation, they always have to come out as the self sacrificing Hero.  
  
If the father hadn't saved me all those years ago, then I wouldn't be here, to have to face this. Or if Black hadn't tried to use the one other student at Hogwarts that I trusted, to try and kill me. Then I wouldn't have to deal with this.  
  
If I had really been able to get over Remus being a werewolf, then we would probably be happily married right now, Or dead at the hands of Voldemort. I had really tried, I just.. Every time I looked at him, I heard the snarling, I felt the claws ripping into my skin, I saw.. I saw his eyes looking at me while he tried to kill me.  
  
That is the part that had hurt the most. It was still his eyes. They hadn't miraculously changed into a monster's eyes. They were still that earthy brown color, with flecks of gold. They shined, not with emotion, and not with intelligence, but with the hunger to kill me.  
  
To this day, I still wake up some nights with the sight of those eyes in my mind, and my voice hoarse from crying out. Albus is usually there when I wake, although I usually tell him that I don't need him. To go away.  
  
He just threatens me that he will break down my door. I surrender, always. I open the door and practically fall into his arms. The man has been like a father to me. Ever since my own father forced me to join the Death Eaters, Albus has been there for me. Always letting me cry it out on his shoulder. Never complaining that I take up too much of his time, that I am too much of a bother.  
  
The dream happened again tonight. There were those Eyes! I had almost gotten over it. Back before Lupin came to teach DADA here, I had gotten over it. Now whenever I get stressed, whenever life is too much, they always come back for me.  
  
I had lost my freedom today. Albus knew this. I had fought for many years to attain my freedom from Voldemort. I had finally achieved it. I had finally gained forgiveness for my sins. And now, it was all going to be taken away from me. All that I had fought for, gone.  
  
There was only one way in which I could ever attain my freedom. I push Albus away from me. He doesn't follow. Knowing him, he probably thinks that I am going to hide while I think things over, that I just need a little time to deal with everything that life has thrown at me.  
  
Normally he would be right. Normally I would just go and think things over, but I have already done that. I cannot allow my freedom to be taken away from me again. I run to my private lab, the one that Albus had so graciously given me at the beginning of my tenure here. The wards on it are so strong that only Albus can break them. And maybe Mr. Potter if he knew how. As they stand now, I am the only one that can freely enter without any resistance.  
  
Even if Albus were to start to break down the wards as soon as I enter, it will still be too late.  
  
*Harry's POV*  
  
On my way back to the Gryffindor tower I am almost bowled aside by someone running down the corridor. My instincts kick in and before I even realize it I am chasing them. My invisibility cloak flapping around me as I run so that parts of me seem to blink in and out of existence. I am starting to catch up to what I realize, is Professor Snape. When he enters a set of doors that I hadn't even noticed. Which really isn't that surprising as my sole intention was to catch up to him.  
  
He left the door open when he entered, but I can't follow him. It is like there is something blocking my way. Without even thinking about it, I feel the magic telling me how to get through, telling me that I must hurry. I use a lance of power to puncture a hole in the barrier. The hole becomes larger as I push against it, and in almost seconds, I am through.  
  
Just in time to see Professor Snape down a vial of Green liquid. The color reminds me eerily of the Killing Curse. The color of my eyes.  
  
Yet again the Magic tells me what to do, and I follow it's instructions without thought.  
  
Snape has collapsed and seems to be unconscious. That makes it easier for me as I use the power I control to call the poison to me. There is just enough left in his system that he will remain unconscious for the rest of the night.  
  
What I hadn't thought about, was what to do with the poison once I had it. Well, I hadn't thought about anything really, I just acted. But the Magic wasn't able to tell me what to do now. As I was thinking, the poison, which had been floating around me in a sort of halo, had slowly seeped into my skin. I could feel myself getting weaker.  
  
I noticed as I was falling to the floor, that Dumbledor had just entered the room and was rushing to my side.  
  
"Harry..?!"  
  
Okay peoples that is the end of that Chapter.. Again I am sorry for making you wait for so damned long. And hey look at my cliffie.. I think that it is a good one..* dodges people throwing hotdogs at me * cookies for anyone who gets that reference.  
  
Thanks to all of my reviewers. You guys kick arse.  
  
Anyways have fun Ya'll (teehee I said Ya'll) 


	6. fools

Chapter 5: Fool Warning and disclaimer are in chapter 1  
  
Okay peoples I am so sorry for having gone so long since updating. I will warn everyone now. I am starting college so in the future I may only get to update 2 times a week. But hey still updating. I didn't mean to leave you all with this cliffie for so long. I had had this chapter already half way done by the time I posted the last one.. I just haven't been here to post this one till now. I love to hear what you think so review.  
  
Review, review, review my pretties. Mwhaaahaahaahaahaaaaaaaaaa! Okay talk about channeling the wicked witch of the west!  
  
From the last chapter  
  
I noticed as I was falling to the floor, that Dumbledor had just entered the room and was rushing to my side.  
  
"Harry..?!"  
  
And now, on to the story.  
  
**  
  
Waking up was a different experience for Severus. Not that it was entirely new to wake up in the Hospital Wing, with a headache and no knowledge of why he was there. That had happened fairly frequently in the past. It was just different in the fact that it hadn't happened since the fact of his involvement as a spy for the light had come to be public knowledge. He hadn't expected it to happen anytime soon either.  
  
Before it had always been an expected result of his involvement with the Death Eaters. Then there had been too many possibilities for how it could have happened. Now though, He just couldn't think of what might have come to pass that would amount for him being in this position.  
  
Ingrained habits, from a different time in his life, bade him to gather knowledge of his surroundings. To take in everything around him and make sure that there was no threat waiting.  
  
There didn't seem to be any sort of threat in sight. Well except for Poppy, that woman is a demon when you anger her. She also doesn't have much patience for what she considers fools. Fools of course being anyone who is loud, gets hurt often, or someone who doesn't like to sit around when they could be doing something more important. To her Severus was a fool.  
  
On the next bed over, slept Harry Potter. For some reason Severus had a horrible feeling that the boy had done something that anyone except other Gryffindors would consider foolish. Gryffindors being the exception because they had no common sense. Harry Potter was the epitome of Gryffindor. It was really no wonder that he was the Gryffindor Heir. It had come out just after the war ended, that "The Boy Who Lived" was the last living descendant of Godric Gryffindor.  
  
Severus realized that he had just spent several minutes regarding the foolish boy on the next bed over. He really must have been ill for his mind to be wandering like it was.  
  
There was nothing in the room that looked to be of any interest, so he sat up the bed and just watched. He watched everything that was going on in the room. From Poppy bustling about in her office, which could just be seen from where he was, to the visitors and patients that passed through.  
  
In the span of ten minutes, Potter had already had 6 visitors. His shadows Granger and Weasley, That other Weasley (the female one), Finnegan, Thomas, and LongBottom. While all of them had been quite happy to see Potter, for some reason all of them looked at Severus with even more venom then usual. Now that was odd, and Quite uncalled for. They were glaring at him so hard that he was tempted to take as many points as he could.  
  
They only stopped when Poppy stepped in and threatened to take points herself for them disturbing her Patient. Soon after that the Hospital wing was quiet once more. Severus asked the Mediwitch what had happened, but she refused to answer him, claiming that he didn't need any added stress. That it would only aggravate his condition and make healing so much worse. He asked her what "Condition" he was ill with and was given the answer that it was an unforeseen side effect of a potion.  
  
That wasn't too unusual. Many times had he been making a new Potion and ended up in the hands of Poppy as a result.  
  
Poppy left the room, and soon came back with a tray of food, which she insisted that Severus eat every bite. He looked at the pile of food with distaste and reluctantly started in on it. He knew that she would not let him go until she deemed him well, and that included having a healthy appetite. If this was her idea of a healthy appetite, then he had never possessed such a thing, and was glad.  
  
If he were to eat this much food at each meal, then he wouldn't be making enough money during the school year to feed himself throughout the summer. At least they were all foods that he could stand. It was almost disturbing to think that he was such a regular in the infirmary that Poppy knew what he could and couldn't stand to eat.  
  
Like eggs. Most people didn't have a problem with eggs, so they were usually on the menu for people in the infirmary. There wasn't any sign of them on Severus' tray.  
  
There was however a large serving of all of Severus' favorite fruits and vegetables. Somehow they even had Kiwi. It was a very rare thing to have Kiwi available here. Even with the use of magic, It is still very expensive to obtain. Grapes, Blackberries, and Watermelon also adorned his plate in abundance.  
  
Madam Pomfrey had discovered years ago, that she and Severus shared a love for Artichoke. Since then, there has not been a time that he was in her charge for a meal, that he had not had the pleasure.  
  
As Severus was wrapped up in the Pleasure of eating his favorite food, he never even noticed that he was making this happy little moaning sound as he ate. Madam Pomfrey was so used to him that she didn't notice it. But there was someone else in the room. Someone who had just woken up and could only stare at his Potions Professor.  
  
After eating a few more bites, Severus looked up to find that he had an audience. As soon as he looked up, Harry averted his gaze and slightly blushed. The older man sent his student a glare for good measure, then began to become lost in his meal again.  
  
A soft "Professor" interrupted him. He looked back up at Potter, one eyebrow raised in question.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Mister Potter, maybe you should learn to be more specific. Which "that" are you referring to. Seeing as there are so many that could be in question it would be more helpful if I knew which one."  
  
"Sorry Professor," The boy actually looked ashamed, will wonders never cease.. "I was asking about that green one. The one that looks almost like a flower."  
  
"This, Potter, is an Artichoke. It is a vegetable that I myself prefer to eat steamed and dipped in Lemon-Butter. If you would like, you may try some." Potter started to rise, but then fell back down, as his legs would not carry his weight. "You silly boy, you have just woken up in the hospital wing, do you really think that it is wise to try and walk right away? I will bring some to you." Severus pushed back his covers and stood up a little unsteadily. He grabbed his tray and carried it over to Potter's bed. After setting the tray down on the boy's lap.  
  
"Pull off one of those petals. Now hold it at the darker side and dip the lighter part in the butter. Okay and scrape the underneath off on your teeth." After the boy had finished, he looked up at Severus while licking his lips.  
  
"Wow, umm, I mean, that was very good. Thank you professor."  
  
"Well if you would like some more, I am sure that Madam Pomfrey has some. That woman always seems to have it in stock. I will just go and request some."  
  
Both Harry and Severus jumped when a booming voice said "No need, my boy, I have already taken care of it." Then looked over to see Albus standing just inside of the doorway holding a tray that looked similar to what Severus had been given.  
  
Okay peoples that is all for now... talk to you all later.. Bye Bye 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: propositions of all shapes and sizes

Author: sciphy Title: The Potter Legacy

Authors notes: Hey everybody I am back. I am sorry that it has been so long. I am actually really surprised that everything is still here... I know that I have been out of touch for so long and I appologise but there was not much that I could do about it. I have been living on the streets pretty much moving around whereever I wanted to go... Spent some time in Phoenix, AZ and all of the surrounding areas, Lived off of Hollywood blvd. for a while. But now I am back. I have a great job. If ever you are in Surprise Az stop at the red lobster and chat. I am engaged to the most wonderful woman. (come to Red Lobster and I will show you pics) I love my life and am happy to be back amongst the living working community.

Authors Notes 2: I know that in that last chapter I screwed up about the kiwi's (see what I get for not doing my research). I am undecided as to if I want to change it or just say screw it. So for now I am going to say screw it and leave it as it is. Also: I am giving a couple of days since this story has started and it is now Wednesday. Which would mean that they were unconcious for over 24 hours. I am also setting this and the last chapter at night. prolly aroung 8 pm so that the visitors of harry's were the before bed variety...

on to the story...

(From the last chapter)

Both Harry and Severus jumped when a booming voice said "No need, my boy, I have already taken care of it." Then looked over to see Albus standing just inside of the doorway holding a tray that looked similar to what Severus had been given.

The older man walked carfully into the room, Severus could almost detect a hint of nerves from his friend. Not knowing what was causing the caution in his steps, the Potions Master was not about to comment on it, well not until Potter, the ungrateful brat that he was, decided to speak up.

"Sir, I am not mad at you anymore, and I really am sorry for taking it out on you the other night."

Dumbledor seemed to relax just a trifle and quickly handed off the tray he was holding to the boy. "Well, I must say that that does make me feel a little more secure. Also I have a proposition for you Harry. It has come to my attention that you have more power than even I would have quessed at therefore I was wondering if you would like to continue your studies throughout the summer. Since you will be here anyways it would give you something to do as well as prepare you for when the school year starts. At which point I would like to offer you the position of DADA professor."

By this time the boy's mouth was hanging open, as if he hadn't realized that Albus was going to offer him the position. Everybody else had already figured out that Potter was the only person thoroughly qualified to teach that it. Actually Severus wasn't too shocked that Potter had no clue, Albus does tend to like shocking people as well as keeping information to himself.

Just as Potter started to stutter an answer out Severus interrupted "No decisions will be made yet Albus, Let the boy think it over and make sure that he knows all of the benefits and drawbacks before he decides."

The Headmaster sent a startled glance at his Potions Professor. He hadn't been expecting any interference in the matter. Hell, Severus had been given the same opportunity when he had graduated and had taken the chance without a second thought. "Of course Severus, I wouldn't want any hasty decisions made."

The stunned boy looked even more shocked that Severus would stand up for him like that. Well of course he would be startled His inner voice chided him. you've always been a prick to him. And you might as well stop thinking of him as a boy, or a child. That "boy" happens to be your betrothed. And unless you want to start thinking of yourself as a pedophile then I suggest that you realize that he has grown up, and not into some horrible bully or anything like his father. Harry is more like Lily than anyone else... well except maybe Remus. Now that stopped the Introspective Potions Master in his tracks. When His inner voice starts comparing Potter to Remus, then he knows that he is doomed.

Next thing you know he will be falling for the little fool. The thought of having any feelings for the damned self-sacrificing gryffindor... Which brought back another point that he had meant to talk to Albus about. "What the bloody hell am I doing in the hospital wing Albus? And why do I have a feeling that Potter is involved somehow?"

"Severus... You were... distraught over certain things that have recently come to light. You took Avada Kadaverus... Harry found you before the potion had fully taken affect and drained it from your system. Unfortunatly it then attached itself to him. If I hadn't just walked in, he would have died."

Severus turned his accusing glare onto the Boy in the next bed over. "How dare you... How dare you try to save me again. First your father and now you." He was not yelling, he was so filled with hate for this creature, this gryffindor, that he could barely wisper the words. "If I so choose to end my life. Then that is my choice. You have no right to stop me, to make me feel..." He cut himself off there, not wanting to tell more than he already had (which was more than enough thank you very much). Tears of anger and pain were rolling down his face and he curled up into a little ball.

He felt the bed dip down and strong arms encircle him he tried to pull away but they held him tight. Almost tight enought to make him feel safe, Almost... 

He cried into those arms while words were whispered into his ear, words of regret and shared pain, words of understanding, and words of promise. The promise to be there, to never let go, to never let him let go.

Then there was a mouth. The mouth was taking away all of his pain, all of his sorrow, making the immediate future look like a more livable place. He couldn't bring himself to give up this person, these arms, this mouth, this safe. He slept suddenly, still safe... 


	8. fluff

The Potter Legacy Chapter 08

By Sciphy

Disclaimer: Yet again I own nothing and no one! Hell, I don't even own myself.

Authors Note: Hey everyone sorry that this story is so inconsistent. I have had a hell of a time for the last couple of years. You know being a homeless, single mom with a brain tumor kinda sucks!

But now on to the story!

Chapter 08

Severus Snape had never been religious. He had never felt the need to pray to any gods that he didn't believe in. That was before today, before he regained the ability to think.

Then, with those lips against his own, he could pray that it was Potter kissing him and not Dumbledore. Just the thought sent a shiver of disgust through him. Which considering what act he was currently engaged in was probably not the best idea ever. Hopefully Potter would too inexperienced to know the difference between pleasure and disgust.

He realized as the Emerald eyed young man pulled away that he could not be that lucky. The look of fear that passed over the face in front of him told him exactly what the other was thinking.

Of course Potter would be sure that he was about to get verbally flayed by the "greasy git". Severus noted out of the corner of his eye that the headmaster had made a strategic retreat and was not to be seen. With the meddling old coot out of the way, Severus could see a few ways that he could manage this.

One would be to calmly explain to Potter why this was a bad idea.

Another would be to tell Potter exactly what mental image had caused his reaction.

And then there was the option that his body had already decided on without his minds input, to pull the raven-haired younger man back to him and let their lips connect once more. Greasy he may be, but he was also a master at using his voice and mouth to get him the reactions that he wanted. Whether it be talking his way out of being tortured by an Insane Megalomaniac, amusing a Manic Genius, or turning an eighteen year old savior into a puddle of goo, when he actually tried he could do anything.

Severus eventually had to release the boy to breathe, but was satisfied with the look of breathless confusion that the younger man could not quite shake off.

"Wh-what was that about?" The stammer was really quite fetching. So was the fact that Potter couldn't quite seem to get the words he wanted, as his mouth just opened and closed a few times, the only sound being a slight squeek as the potions professor grabbed him again.

There we go a nice bit of fluff for all of the people that have been so nice to be waiting for this story.

If you bug me enough, I will write more! I now have internet access at school. But you might have to drive me insane about it cause I am kinda flaky, as if you didn't already notice that!


	9. questions

author sciphy...  
I own nothing, please do not sue me...

authors note: sorry again about the wait... i have a sucky life.

(from last time)  
"Wh-what was that about?" The stammer was really quite fetching. So was the fact that Potter couldn't quite seem to get the words he wanted, as his mouth just opened and closed a few times, the only sound being a slight squeek as the potions professor grabbed him again.

on to the story...

Severus was so happy with the response that he was getting from the other man that it didn't register at first that there was a loud gurgling sound coming from the room. Severus and Harry jumped apart to the sound of Ron Weasley yelling at the two on the bed.

There were no actual words coming out of his mouth, just a kind of formless screech.

Then there were the half words... "wh- wh- wha- why- eeeeeewwwwwww"

Hermione stood there next to him with her mouth opening and closing silently.

"Ron, Hermione what are you two doing back here, shouldn't you be getting ready for bed by now?" Said Harry, a bit nervously, noted Severus.

"What are we doing? What the bloody hell were you doing? NO- Wait! I don't really want to know, you know what pretend we were never here. C'mon Mione, we're going". With that the blushing red head dragged her out the door, protesting all the way.

As they left the two men turned back to each other. "Well that was an interesting experiment..." Said Severus to Harry.

"An experiment? Is that all it was, all I am?" Harry was getting steamed up in a vastly different way.

"No, and I will thank you to remember that you kissed me first!" the older man retorted to which Harry calmed down a little bit.

His head dipped down to slouch between his shoulder blades as he processed the fact the he had indeed started it. "oh yeah".

"Now we need to talk about this, because I cannot live with myself if I think that I am pushing you into this betrothal without your consent. What is it that you are wanting from me, as a husband. We can make an arrangement that this will only be a marriage of name if that is what you desire? Just know that the legally all we have to do is get married and consumate the marriage once. After that you decide how we live... "

"What do you mean? I just don't even understand how this is supposed to work with two guys... It's not like we can have kids or anything, so I don't even see the point in us getting married. And what do you mean we have to consumate the marriage? You mean we have to have SEX!

"You have no clue do you? Do you not realize that you are a wizard? Of course we can have a child, all it takes is the right potions. And of course we have to have sex, how else will the Ministry of Magic know that we are married? The marriage must be consumated and proven in court if needed."

"Proven in court?" Harry asked faintly before he passed out.  



	10. Fcking manipulative bastard

the potter legacy chapter 9

F*cking manipulative bastard author: sciphy I own nothing, please do not sue me.

authors note. so I have been really really bored the last couple of days which means that you all get the next chapter that much quicker. Thank you to all my reviewers and subscribers... I really don't know how you people put up with me, but thanks for hanging on.

(from last time)  
"You have no clue do you? Do you not realize that you are a wizard? Of course we can have a child, all it takes is the right potions. And of course we have to have sex, how else will the Ministry of Magic know that we are married? The marriage must be consumated and proven in court if needed."

"Proven in court?" Harry asked faintly before he passed out.  
************

(on to the story)

"Yes, in court! Are you going to repeat everything that I say?" Severus said a little testily.

"Sorry professor." replied the younger man to the tone in his fiance's voice without realizing who he was talking to. Severus rubbed at the bridge of his nose and bit his tounge as he realized that they would have a lot of work ahead of them to come to terms with the idea of marrying one another. He would have to actually use patience when dealing with his former student, and potter would have to see him as something other than the dreaded potions professor.

Luckily, Severus knew that he had an ace up his sleeve. Namely that F*cking manipulative bastard that posed as the Headmaster of the School. Severus knew that Albus would do everything within his power to force a strong union between the two that he considered his most troubled students. After all Albus was a meddling old matchmaker whenever the opportunity presented itself, why would that stop just because the two he had his twinkling eyes set on didn't want a thing to do with each other outside of school.

"Don't worry about it Potter. I am sure that the headmaster will be back any second to help me exp-" at just that second the door creaked open to admit none other than the man himself. Harry who had been standing for the last few minutes sat down on his assigned bed and waited for the headmaster to speak.

"Well my boys, we have a lot to discuss and seeing as how Poppy would kill me if I let you out of the infirmary tonight, and there is noone here to disturb us, what do you say that we make it a bit more comfortable in here." With a hand gesture the furniture under Harry and Severus started to morph. The two beds became a black velvet covered couch that was so plush and comfortable that the two men practically melted into the seats. Severus just knew that the Headmaster had done it on purpose to keep either of them from being able to jump to their feet and storm out of the infirmary. With this couch it would be impossible to jump up, more likely one would have to roll off the couch and then would be faced with having their face end up in the others crotch or something equally undignified.

"Now Harry, I am sure you have some questions for me and Severus, so why don't I start by explaining how a wizarding wedding would proceed from here." He waited for a nod from the man in question. "Good, good. Now, If your parents were still here with us there would be a negotiation of a dowry, but seeing as how neither of you have anyone to negotiate for you, we will have to come to a decision between us. Harry as you are the younger, you will have to pay a dowry to Severus. "

"Severus, since you are the elder you get to name the first bid".

"Sir, I don't want his money."

"Fine then, Harry you get to decide the first bid"

Harry was a little shocked at the notion of a dowry... Why didn't they teach this in a class? "Sir, I have no clue what would be an acceptable amount. Why don't you just tell me how much I have to pay him?"

"Severus? Would you be ameniable to me negotiating for the two of you?"

"Fine, Albus. Whatever you want to do" Severus was a little embarrassed when it came to the thought of money. He was a teacher at Hogwarts, granted he made enough to pay for incidentals, but his family had never had much when it came down to it. That was one of the reasons why the contract was made in the first place, to combine the families under the wealth of the Potter name. Although it would make it a bit easier for Albus to just deal with it all for them.

"Great! Well then onto the next thing..."

Okay that is all for today... Everyone have a great day and if you have any good suggestions for stories, let me know cause I am so bored. 


End file.
